Can You Escape The Mystery Room?
by havarti2
Summary: It was dark, and they thought they were alone. Making their way through the rooms, finding others trapped as well, figuring out who did this to them and hopefully getting a little payback, The Avengers and some unexpected guests try to escape the Mystery Room. All rights are Marvel's. Except my character. It is done... the end is here...
1. It all begins: Room One

We begin our tale in a room shrouded by darkness. Two unconscious figures laid on the floor, unaware of their situation, one being the billionaire, the other, his less flamboyant companion. They were in the center of the room, which was not too large and not too small, just big enough to be considered a 'master bedroom' if it were to be in a house, which they certainly were not. The air was also neither hot nor cold, kind of what one would expect from a room such as this one. As the duo slowly awoke, the billionaire spoke.

"Goddamnit Bruce!"

The scientist turned to his companion.

"What did I do?" he asked, giving his friend a confused look.

"You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!"

"Tony, that was you."

Tony sweatdropped as he frowned at Bruce, who glanced around the room, observing their surroundings.

"Tony, I'm going to go find the lightswitch."

Tony's expression conveyed Tony's thoughts of "Seriously, bro." Bruce rolled his eyes and lifted himself off of the floor.

The scientist brushed off his pants legs and tried to find his way over to the nearest wall, which hopefully had the switch to illuminate the room. Feeling along the smooth surface of the wall he had stumbled upon, Bruce's fingers ran over a switch-like texture. He flipped it, waiting briefly for the lights to turn on, but he had no such luck. He sighed and was about try again on a different wall when Tony's screams forced him turn back to his friend. Standing tall in front of him, was his greatest fear: Loki Laufeyson.


	2. Room One, continued

Bruce immediately ran over to his screaming friend, trying to get him to calm down. Tony's eyes widened as he backed away from the Asgardian, screams ceasing and hyperventilation starting. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, panic welling up in his chest, flooding through this veins.

He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he jumped away from it, his 'fight or flight' instincts controlling his actions. Loki took a step towards him, and Tony's eyes widened even further.

"Tony! Tony, it's me, Bruce. I need you to listen to me!"

Tony's response, however, was more screaming.

Bruce sighed. Tony hadn't acted like this for a couple months. Bruce slowly wrapped his arms around his best friend, quietly shushing him under the sounds of his screams.

"Tony, it's okay, it's okay. Loki's on Asgard, locked up. He can't hurt you. You're okay, you're okay." Bruce comforted.

Tony turned his head ever-so-slightly to Bruce, his eyes still wide with fear. His mind briefly registered that it was Bruce and not his greatest nemesis. The breath that he had been holding slowly released itself, signaling to Bruce that he was starting to calm down.

The moment of peace, however, was interrupted when Loki cleared his throat. Tony's eyes widened again, but he clung to Bruce instead of running from the menacing form of Loki, who started picking at his fingernails disinterestedly. The Asgardian glanced at the two on the floor and blinked. He then resumed picking his nails.

Tony and Bruce stared at him, one more terrified than the other. Bruce looked down at Tony, who looked up at him in return. They both turned to face Loki again, who was staring at them.

"Well, Midgardians? As I said before, you will always kneel in the end." Loki grinned maliciously.

Tony opened his mouth to say a sarcastic remark, but a measly squeak came out instead. At the genius's failure of a retort, Loki laughed maniacally.

"You are just puny mortals. Who are you to stand against a god?" He questioned after his haunting laughs ceased.

"We're Avengers, and the Avengers always win." Bruce quipped, glaring at Loki. Tony nodded.

"And you've already lost, Reindeer Games." He challenged, fear nearly dissipating completely.

Loki glowered at him, before his mouth crept into the most fear-instilling toothy smile he could ever give. Tony backed up minutely, pressing his back into Bruce's front. Bruce, observing his friend's action, held him just a little tighter, wordlessly telling him that he was there for him.

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the room flooded with light, temporarily blinding the two as their eyes adjusted to the change. When they could see again, the white room was completely and entirely filled with Lokis. Hundreds and hundreds of Lokis.

Tony, upon seeing this, promptly fainted.

Bruce's mind silently raced as he stared at all of the Loki's in the room.

"Do you see, Midgardian? You cannot defeat a god." The Lokis spoke in unison.

Bruce didn't respond, as he was tracing his thoughts back to where this all had started so he could make this nightmare end. A metaphorical lightbulb went off above his head when he remembered that he flipped a switch in his journey for illumination, which made Tony start screaming in the first place.

His eyes drifted over to the switch he could barely see through the masses of the Lokis. There were too many Lokis for his taste, and probably Tony's. One was more than enough.

Bruce placed Tony on the floor, using his jacket as a pillow, as he stood up and headed over to the switch. The Loki-clones moved in front of him, blocking his path. He kept walking, however, straight through each and every one of them. After about a minute or two of walking through Loki-clones, he found the wall with the switch. He turned back around to the first Loki.

"I told you, we're Avengers. And the Avengers always win." He smirked, flipping the switch.

As the Lokis started to disappear, Loki One, gave him the grin again.

"Just you wait and see, mortal. Wait and see."

And with his last words spoken, Loki dissolved along with all of his clones.

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to Tony, who was still unconscious on the floor. When he finally got over to him, Bruce gently prodded his face with the tip of his finger. Tony stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and blinked before turning to Bruce.

"Bruce, I had the most terrible dream. We were stuck in a room surrounded by Lokis."

"Tony, that was real."

Tony's face paled. "Are. You. Kidding."

"No."

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching from a room not too far away. They smiled and pressed a button on a device. A panel in the ceiling opened up and dropped an envelope between them, effectively shutting them up. They looked up just in time to see the panel close, and the envelope buzzed, startling them into dropping it on the floor.

Bruce picked it up once it had stopped and opened it. Out came a letter and a keychain with a silver key attached. He gave Tony the key and read the letter aloud.

"Dearest Doctor Banner and Mister Stark,

Congratulations on completing your mystery room! Attached is the key which opens the door to your (temporary) freedom.

Good luck on your next challenge!

From, the Game Master.

P.S. I have Thor and Hawkeye. They are wonderful company."

Tony snatched the letter from Bruce and read it for himself. He forcefully handed it back to Bruce , frowning as he did so.

"I BET LOKI'S BEHIND THIS. I SWEAR ON MY GOOD LOOKS." He shouted, waving his fist at the ceiling. Bruce sighed yet again and walked over to the door that mysteriously appeared in the far wall.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tony asked loudly, speed walking over to Bruce, who was studying the door.

"To the next challenge. Hand me the key."

"I still don't like this. What if it's a trap? Loki's good at trapping people. Like us." Tony grumbled as he handed over the key.

Bruce shook his head and fit the key into the lock. He turned it, and the door opened. He peeked inside, seeing nothing, took a deep breath and walked inside with Tony right behind him.


	3. Room Two

When the Science Bros entered the second room, Bruce and Tony's eyes widened. On

the floor were Natasha and Steve, curled up and unmoving. They ran over to their teammates, checking for signs of life. Upon finding a pulse on each of them, Bruce and Tony breathed sighs of relief.

Once they knew their friends were okay (for know), the duo observed the new room. It was exactly like the old one, with the exception of the lights being on and there were no Loki-clones. The floor seemed to be one very large tile, the walls were painted, not papered. The ceiling appeared to be made entirely of drop ceiling, the kind of tile found in offices. Everything was completely and totally white except for their own clothes.

A grunt came from the direction of Natasha and Steve, causing Bruce and Tony to turn around. Steve was sitting up, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes and looking blearily at his friends. He then looked over to Natasha, who was trying not to do the same.

"Well, it's about time you two Sleeping Beauties woke up." Tony remarked, earning a glare from Natasha and a confused look from Steve. Bruce just shook his head, a sign telling the captain not to worry about it and that he would tell him later. Steve nodded slowly.

"So, what happened and where are we?" Steve asked, standing up before helping Natasha up.

"No idea and no idea." Tony answered, shrugging.

"We're in some sort of 'mystery room', as the Game Master called it." Bruce replied, shooting Tony a look.

"WHO IS TOTALLY LOKI." Tony yelled for no reason in particular other that being frustrated.

"We don't know that for sure. It could be someone else." Bruce explained to Natasha and Steve, while Tony tried to convince them that it, in fact, was all Loki's doing.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Steve asked, looking around.

"Isn't it obvious? We look for clues." Natasha exclaimed, heading over to one of the walls, feeling around for a panel of some sort. The boys followed her lead, running their fingertips along the smooth surface.

After around twenty minutes or so, Tony decided that he had enough of finding nothing. He curled his fingers into a fist and rammed it full force into his wall. A sickening crunch was heard followed by _plenty_ of swears and curse words. His three companions turned to see the agitated man jumping up and down, cradling his injured hand and swearing like a sailor. Bruce immediately went over to him.

"Tony, let me see your hand." He requested, waiting patiently for him to stop bouncing around like a rabbit on a pogo stick.

"NO, IT HURTS LIKE CRAZY AND I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY HAND!" Tony shouted, finally ceasing his incessant movement. Natasha and Steve walked over to the other two.

"Stark, just give Banner your damn hand." Natasha ordered, a hint of irritation showing in her voice. Tony shook his head and held his hand in the opposite direction from the scientist. Natasha glared at him, an impending threat that she would do the same to his other hand if he didn't hand it over. Tony gulped nervously and gave his hand to Bruce.

Bruce inspected it for a couple seconds before asking Tony if he could move his fingers. After a couple seconds of nothingness, Tony yelped in pain. Steve jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still eyeing the annoyance that was Tony Stark.

"IT HURTS SO BAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Tony shouted, yanking his hand back and yelping as he moved it wrong once again.

A hum was heard throughout the room before a voice spoke from an unknown location. "That would be badly, Mr. Stark. Not bad." Then the hum erupted once more, before falling silent.


	4. Room Two, continued

The occupants of the room stared at each other for a brief moment in silence before Tony exclaimed, "What. Was. That."

"Absolutely no idea." Natasha and Steve replied, shrugging.

"It could quite possibly be the Game Master." Bruce suggested, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

The hum resonated through the room once more, before the voice cut it off.

"Hooray! Dr. Banner wins a prize! And that prize is the clue on how to escape this room. And on an unrelated note, Agent Barton and Mr. Odinson say 'hi'."

As soon as it came, the voice disappeared, leaving the room in silence for the second time.

This time, however, Natasha was the first to speak. "They have Clint and Thor?" She asked, looking menacingly up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. And we're gonna be stuck here until we figure our way out. Which, as Tony so eloquently demonstrated, won't be easy." Bruce sighed. Tony decided to dignify that response with a death glare while Steve started making a cast for Tony's hand out of some wood planks, nails and cloth that had randomly appeared out of nowhere. Steve didn't question it; he assumed that the Game Master sent it to be helpful.

"So, what's our clue?" Natasha asked, looking back up at the ceiling. Bruce looked around the room. On one of the walls was a screen. He walked over to it, inspecting every detail there was.

"Um, there's a screen over here." He called over to the others. Tony and Natasha walked over, while Steve was checking the other walls for anything out of the ordinary.

Steve ran his fingers over the wall, feeling for a secret panel of some sort. His fingers glided across a keyboard. He snapped out of his thoughts, staring at the keyboard and the boxes above it. There were twelve spaces in total, with two black boxes for what he assumed were spaces, and ten white boxes for letters.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Tony were figuring out what the screen was for, while Natasha was still staring at the ceiling, as if waiting for something to drop down. Sure enough, a panel opened up and a small, white, cardboard box fell from the ceiling. Instinctively, she caught it, turning it over as the ceiling sealed itself.

"Hey, I have a box." She called to the boys, opening it carefully. Inside it was a card, much like the keycards that they used at SHIELD. It was green and gold, with a singular black strip on the back, where the code was sure to be found. On the front was a peculiar picture of a creature with banana-like arms, connected legs, rounded feet where the ankles should have been, an antenna with a floating orb of some sort on the end, and a small, somewhat sad expression. Letters lined the top of the card, spelling out, 'Game Master'.

The boys found their ways over to her, looking over her shoulder at the card. Tony made a noncommittal noise as Natasha tried to hand it to him. When she gave him a look, he answered, "I don't like being handed things." With that, she slapped him upside the head and gave the card to Bruce.

A metaphorical lightbulb once again found itself over the scientist's head as he walked back over to the screen. There was a now visible slot in the left side of the frame. Bruce swiped the card through the slot and waited for a reaction.

"If this makes Loki show up again, I swear I'll go insane." Tony grumbled, leaving Steve and Natasha very confused. They looked at each other and shrugged. Bruce just sighed and directed his attention back to the screen. The screen lay still for a fleeting moment before it flickered to life. It displayed a circular line, moving like the absence of sound on a spectrogram. After a minute or two of silence, Steve opened his mouth to say something, but the screen beat him to the punch.

"Greetings, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers. I am the Game Master. Pleasure to meet you. As per the previous discovery made by Dr. Banner, I have given you all a clue on how to escape this room. Following this statement I will play a tape recording in my possession, and it is your task to figure it out. Once you have the answer, one of the new occupants, either Agent Romanoff or Captain Rogers, will type it into the lock mechanism that Capt. Rogers discovered previously to my opening of the ceiling. Do not worry, I will not attempt to harm you in any way in any of the rooms. Unfortunately, Mr. Stark has already done so by ingeniously breaking his hand."

The machine was silent for a moment as if to say, "Shouldn't've done that, huh, genius?" Tony made a face at it as it started to speak once more.

"Now if you'd kindly stop making faces at my screen, that would be great. Thanks. As I said before, after this message is the clue for the phrase that will lead you into the next room." A scuffle was heard, as was muffled shouting. "Oh, and before I play the recording, Agent Barton and Mr. Odinson would like to say a few words."

Footsteps sounded from the screen as the four listening assumed Clint and Thor were walking over to wherever the microphone was.

"Hey, Tash, it's Clint. Just wanted to tell you we're both safe and that we're being treated well. I'm not being forced to say this, by the way. Hope we can meet up soon. I'll ask about it once the clue's been played."

The microphone was handed over to someone else, and Thor's booming voice vibrated the screen ever-so-slightly.

"HELLO FRIENDS! BROTHER CLINTON AND I ARE WELL. DO NOT WORRY, WE HAVE BEEN ASSURED THAT NO HARM WILL COME TO US HERE. ALSO, THE FOOD IS VERY SATISFYING."

A muffled "Thank you!" was heard from somewhere far from Thor and the microphone. Bruce, Natasha and Steve assumed that it was the Game Master, and Tony still thought that Loki was behind everything. Footsteps echoed through the microphone and the Game Master spoke again.

"So, your clue. I think it's time for that. The clue is directed to Captain Rogers, _not_ Dr. Banner as I previously stated. Sorry for any confusion I may or may not have caused."

Bruce, Tony, and Natasha looked over to Steve, who blinked. His head moved from side to side, looking around before pointing to himself, as if to say "Who, me?"

"Yes, you, Captain. This clue is for you." The Game Master sighed. "Anywho, here's your clue. Until next time, Avengers. Good day and good luck."

There was a crackling noise, before a familiar voice was heard.

"I GET IT ALREADY!" Sam yelled, and Steve snorted, laughing. The others looked at him with confused faces.

"I know what that is. How could I not?" Steve asked, smiling. The recording ended and the screen shut off.

Steve walked over to the keypad on the other side of the room, his companions following. His fingers hit the keys slowly, as he had to look for each letter. When he finished, the letters read ON YOUR LEFT. Steve smiled as he hit the ENTER key, unlocking the door. When the others went to look, the letters had vanished.

"Well, Capsicle? What did it say?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled. "On your left."

And with that, the Avengers went through the door.

Meanwhile, in another place, Sam Wilson sneezed. He rubbed at his nose as Rhodey asked, "Dude, you have a cold?"

"No." Sam replied. "Rogers just said the cursed phrase."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up, Rhodes."


	5. Room Three

The third room was set up exactly like the previous ones, white walls and white floor. But one difference made Tony scream. Loki and another man were standing in the middle of the room watching the door. Loki gave the Avengers the best death glare he could muster and his companion observed them silently. Something about him set the Avengers on edge, but they didn't know why.

The purple man was the first to speak. "Loki, are they those Avengers you fought trying to take over the Earth?" Loki said nothing, but nodded in response, still piercing their souls with his glare. Tony, showing how brave he was, hid behind Natasha, who sent an even fiercer glare at the Asgardian.

"What are you doing here, Midgardians?" Loki spat, venom lacing his words.

"We could ask you the same thing, Loki." Steve snarled, moving into a threatening stance.

Bruce, while peeved that Loki had shown up again, did his best to not 'Hulk out'. He studied the other man instead, who was doing the same to him.

After a moment of silence, the hum was heard and the Game Master spoke.

"Good job, Avengers! Welcome to the next challenge! Don't worry, Mister Stark, both Loki and Thanos here have agreed not to kill anyone for fear of punishment by myself. Isn't that right, boys?"

Loki and the purple man, Thanos, gulped and nodded quickly before the Game Master continued.

"Good boys. I won't punish you. Not just yet, anyway. So, the task in this room is to escape into the next one, where things are a little different. Maybe. I haven't really thought that far. I've kind of been flying on the seat of my pants this entire time. I work on the rooms while y'all are trying to escape. And since Captain Rogers solved the clue so quickly in the last room, I haven't had the time to think of anything significant. How about y'all sit tight while I think of something and code the room, okay? You guys don't kill each other or there will be serious repercussions. Also, there'll be a box of snacks dropping down soon, in case anyone's hungry."

The hum returned and everything was silent again. That is, until Tony started screeching at Loki.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'RE PULLING THIS OFF, BUT YOU'RE BEHIND THIS AND YOU'LL PAY!" He yelled, pointing at the God of Mischief and Lies.

Before anyone could stop the impending fight, the ceiling opened up and another, larger cardboard box with a parachute dropped down. The ceiling shut before anyone could enter the duct and the occupants who weren't trying to kill each other opened the box. Inside were lunch boxes with pictures and their names embossed on them. Everyone took theirs, leaving Tony's Iron Man lunch box and Loki's green and gold one.

Inside the lunch boxes were sandwiches, juice boxes, chips or an apple, and a mini chocolate chip cookie. A note was taped to the inner lid of the lunch box, stating "Enjoy!" with a smiley face. Bruce felt that is was a kind gesture, if not slightly demeaning. They weren't children after all. Well, Tony acted like a child most of the time.

On the other side of the room, Loki and Tony were kind of just screaming at each other.

"I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU, REINDEER GAMES!" That was Tony.

"NOR DO I FIND YOUR COMPANY PLEASANT EITHER, MIDGARDIAN!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT CRAZY."

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO I'M NOT."

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO I'M NOT."

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO I'M NOT."

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO I'M NOT."

"NO YOU'RE NOT."

"YES I AM- DAMNIT!"

At that, Loki grinned maniacally at the fuming man.

Back on the non-violent side of the room, the others were eating lunch. It was delicious. Thor was right, because when he said something was 'very satisfying' food-wise, he wasn't usually wrong.

"Hey, Stark, get over here and eat your lunch!" Steve yelled at the bickering genius. Tony shot him a glare before returning to his shouting match with Loki. After a couple more, "NO I'M NOT, YES YOU ARE"s and some well placed insults, some of which involved mothers, Tony and Loki finally decided to calm down and eat lunch with the others.

They reached into the cardboard box and grabbed their respective lunch boxes, glaring at each other all the while. The note attached to their lunch boxes were different from the others. Tony's read, "Please don't kill Loki. Thanks!" with a smiley face. Loki's was similarly written, reading, "Please don't kill Tony. Thanks!" with a smiley face.

The two continued their staring contest as they ate their lunches, the poor sandwiches meeting their untimely demise. Those poor, poor, sandwiches… The others watched them as they tore through their lunches, only to resume their shouting match once again. More insults were thrown as was some… _colorful language_ , causing Natasha to cover Steve's 'innocent' ears. He sent her a look that said, "Are you kidding me right now?" She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

Bruce and Thanos silently watched their surroundings and each other. It wasn't unusual for the scientist to be quiet, nor was it unusual for the Mad Titan to observe the chaos that had ensued. Thanos smirked, the grin looked slightly evil to Bruce. Every instinct he had, including the Other Guy's, told him to get as far away from Thanos as possible. Bruce scooted away from him quickly, but just slowly enough to avoid attracting his unwanted attention.

The hum was heard once again, briefly causing Tony and Loki to shut up.

"Loki Laufeyson and Anthony Edward Stark. What did I say about playing nice?" The Game Master yelled, causing the two in question to bolt upright, eyes wide. The others just jumped, other than Thanos, who paid no mind to the sudden outburst.

"Actually, you said we couldn't kill each other. Nothing about arguing or playing nice." Tony mumbled, crossing his arms. An eerie silence fell and everyone turned to glare at him, surprisingly including Bruce, who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"What?" Tony asked, looking them each in the eye, except Thanos, who he thought was just too creepy.

The ceiling opened up ever-so-slightly and a machine similar to a security camera floated down out of the duct and attached itself to the ceiling.

"What's that for?" Steve asked, tilting his head in confusion at the machine.

The machine turned to face the billionaire. He blinked at it, as did everyone else. A blue light was emitted from it, running him and Loki over, scanning them. The duo started to get nervous watching the machine. The others wisely backed away from it, attempting to predict what it would do next. Sure enough, they were right.

 **~o0o~**

 **Hey people who have read this story! I see y'all haven't been reviewing... So review, okay? I need the reviews for feedback and criticism. I need ideas so I can do well on this story. I need to do well on this story so I can get a good grade in my Creative Writing class. SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! Peace out! ^-^**


	6. Room Three, part Two

A multitude of lasers shot out of the lens at Tony and Loki. They paled and started to run in circles in order to not get hit. The others were backed up against the wall, away from the line of fire. Natasha reached into her boot, looking for the knife that she kept hidden in it. Her eyes widened when she couldn't feel it.

The Game Master must have decided to say something, because the hum and their voice returned.

"Sorry, Agent Romanoff. You won't find any of your weapons. Nor will anyone else. Not even the knife in the toes of your boots. I removed them previous to your waking up. Doctor Banner may also find that he is unable to turn into The Incredible Hulk. I have sealed that part of himself magically, it will be unsealed after you all complete the final room. Also, Thanos and Loki will be _disposed of_ after this room."

Thanos gulped, while Loki continued trying to outrun the laser storm that had befallen him.

"Moving on, I have an apology." The Game Master reported somewhat dejectedly.

"An apology?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I may or may not have lied earlier. I actually do have a plan for this room, after discussing it with my associate while you were in suspended animation. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try not to do that again." The Game Master answered cheerfully.

"When were we put into suspended animation?" Natasha asked. Steve and Bruce shrugged, as Tony was still running from lasers.

"That's the good part. You don't remember being in suspended animation. And, for the sake of the story, I won't mention it." Said the Game Master.

"Story?" Bruce asked over the sounds of Tony running past him, screaming.

There was a long pause before the Game Master replied.

"...Oh crap. You didn't hear anything."

"You said story. What does that mean?" Natasha asked, quickly entering 'Interrogation Mode'.

"No, I didn't. I didn't say anything about a story." The Game Master replied quickly. The occupants of the room could practically hear the panic in the Game Master's voice.

The ceiling opened up again, and the laser machine crawled back into the opening. Tony and Loki finally stopped running, bent over with their hands on their knees, panting like dogs.

"FINALLY." Tony yelled between breaths. Loki sent him a death glare, effectively shutting him up for fear of bringing back the laser pointer of death.

Suddenly, the room started to shake as if it were in an earthquake. The walls started to glow menacingly. Everyone moved into the center of the room. The light that erupted was blinding. After a brief second, it subsided, leaving everyone momentarily blinded. Their vision cleared up a minute later, making them all blink the rest of the blindness away.

"What just happened?" Natasha asked, looking around at the others in case any of them had any sort of an answer. They shrugged in response.

The hum returned again, causing them to turn their gazes up to the ceiling.

It took a moment before the Game Master hesitantly spoke. "Agent Romanoff, do you remember your previous question?"

"The one I just asked?" She questioned.

"No, the one before that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Game Master breathed what appeared to be a sigh of relief. The occupants of the room looked at each other before shrugging yet again.

"Okay, phew. I thought I might've had to resort to drastic measures. And I really don't feel like releasing the zebras or pulling my machete out of the closet."

There were several pairs of concerned and startled eyes gazing up at the ceiling then.

"You can't expect me to have drastic measures without them being drastic, now can you? Wow, you guys should've anticipated that." The Game Master chided.

The occupants of the room looked at each other, incredulous to the fact that the Game Master would say something as _childish_ as that.

"Well, then. Since you aren't going to say anything and you don't know how to escape this room, I'll give you a hand." A resounding click was heard as the lights went out. Two screams echoed in the darkness, and the lights flickered back to life.

The occupants looked around at each other, trying to figure out who screamed. As they whirled around, attempting to find the source of the screams, Bruce's eye caught sight of Tony and Loki curled in on themselves, eyes wide with fear, unseeing to the predicament that the others were concerned with.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Bruce asked cautiously, slowly approaching his friend. Tony said nothing, eyes still wide, staring at an invisible sight.

"Tony, answer me." Bruce bent down and shook Tony's shoulder, causing the latter to flinch away from him and towards Loki. Their arms brushed and Tony glanced up at Loki. His eyes widened even further, and he backed away quickly, nearly falling over in the process.

~o0o~

Tony stood in the Tower, eyes wide with fear and confusion. What he saw was not physically possible.

What he saw was the Battle of New York.


	7. Room Three, part Three

Eyes wide, Tony watched himself in his suit being grabbed by the throat and lifted by Loki, who was in full Asgardian armor. Sceptre thrown down at his side, Loki held Tony above the ground, squeezing the life out of him before- CRASH!

The window shattered, a figment of pain coursing through the billionaire. He stared as the God of Mischief turned around to find himself face to face with the Hulk. Hulk threw himself at Loki, crashing into the wall.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED…" Loki yelled before Hulk grabbed him by the legs and smashed him against the floor repeatedly and finally threw him aside to the ground, flattening him. Hulk looked down at Loki.

"PUNY GOD." He said, before walking away. Loki whimpered in pain as a response.

Tony blinked. "Well, at least the Other Guy got some revenge for throwing me out the window…" He joked, still slightly terrified from the… incident that had just occurred.

~o0o~

Loki wanted to die right then and there. He stood facing himself and the Incredible Hulk. He vividly remembered what that felt like the first time, the beast's breath rank against his nostrils, the pure look of anger that settled on it's face so perfectly, the horror of being lifted off of the floor then repeatedly smashed into it, leaving a sizable crater wherever he struck the smooth surface. The humiliation of lying in a heap in the crater, unable to move out of sheer pain and terror.

But there it was again, staring him down like two rival cowboys in a Western, the green rage monster's eyes boring into his own. Loki watched as his other self shouted at it, before he was picked up by the legs and slammed into the floor. Then again, and again. The creature's words echoed in his ears: "Puny god." Those words infuriated him, but more importantly, they terrified him.

"Why must the Norns hurt me so?" Loki asked himself, silently staring at his doppelganger's form in the crater on the floor, who was whimpering with pain. A cough made him whirl around. No one had coughed behind him in the Battle of New York.

Behind him was a small, blurry figure. It looked up at him, smiling somewhat malevolently, much like a mischievous child who had done something that their parents would not approve of. Loki stared at it, wondering where in the Nine Realms this _thing_ had come from.

"I came from the room, of course."

Loki blinked and stumbled back in shock. _Did this_ thing _just read his mind?_

"Yes."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He closed it then opened it in a second attempt, but once again, there was nothing.

"You look like a fish when you do that. It's funny." The creature smiled at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Did you do this?" Loki finally asked, words tumbling out of him.

"I'm the Game Master. This is your worst nightmare. And yes. Yes I did." The creature-Game Master-answered, still maintaining that mischievous smirk. Loki gulped.

" _Oh, why do the Norns hate me?"_ he thought, knowing the Game Master could read his mind's quandary.

"I don't think they _hate_ you, just… really dislike you." The Game Master replied, shrugging. "Anywho, I have something to do somewhere else, so I'll give you what I need to and leave you be."

Loki's eyes widened marginally. _Was the Game Master going to just leave him in this seemingly never-ending nightmare!?_

"Of course not, you idiot."

Loki blinked again. " _Well, that's a relief."_

"Here." The Game Master held out its hand, showing a pin with an A and a note. "You take these, and leave your mind. The door's over there." The other stubby hand pointed behind his back, Loki's head turned around to find a white door. " _Of course it had to be white…_ "

Loki took the pin and the paper and put them in his robe-pocket before turning around and heading through the door.

~o0o~

After making faces at Loki's quivering form in the crater on the floor and discovering that Loki couldn't see him, Tony decided to wander around the recreation room. It was a nice change from the expansive whiteness of the Mystery Rooms. The circumstances weren't ideal, but they were better than the never-ending blandness.

Tony walked over to the half-destroyed bar. Upon reaching for a glass to pour himself a drink, he pulled his hand away. _He couldn't touch it._

He sighed. Of course he wouldn't be able to get a drink. This was a flashback of some sort. No drinks allowed.

"Dang straight." A voice called from behind him.

Tony whipped around. Standing behind him - or, rather, in front of him - was the creature that was on the keycard from the second room. It smiled at him.

"Hello, Tony. So glad to finally meet you. Well, like this anyway. I'll meet you in person later, I suppose." It greeted, waving one of its stubby, little, banana arms.

"Who're you!?" Tony half-shrieked, startled by the _thing_.

"I'm not a thing. I'm the mental embodiment of the Game Master."

 _Did that thing just read his mind!?_

"As I said before, yes. Yes, I did. Ugh, you people are redundant." It sighed, shaking its little head, the antenna wobbling slightly.

"What on Earth are you talking about!?" Tony asked.

"Loki asked the same thing not even two and a half minutes ago."

"...Seriously. Are you invading everyone's minds?"

"No. Just you two."

"Gee, I feel special."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Snarky Sharky Starchy Stark."

Tony blinked.

"WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT!?"

The Game Master smiled somewhat maliciously at him. "A good one."

"...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, Stark?"

"Like, the evil-mastermind-about-to-kill-me-while-smiling face."

"I'd never kill you, Tony. Not this time, anyway." The Game Master smiled at him again.

"What!?"

"Nothing~ Nothing at all.."

"You're scaring me."

"Good. I aim to please the readers."

"What readers?"

The Game Master blinked for the first time in a while.

"UGH WHY DID I SAY THAT!? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

~o0o~

The actual Game Master facepalmed. "I'm such an idiot…"

"Why do you say that, my L-"

"Please don't say that, Thor. I have an identity to hide."

"Ah, my apologies."


	8. Room Three, Finale

"Here, just take this and go." The Game Master ordered as it handed Tony a pin and note similar to the ones it gave Loki.

"I don't like-" Tony started, but the Game Master cut him off.

"Being handed things. I know. Either you take it, or you're stuck here for the rest of eternity." The creature growled. Tony gulped and took the pin and note from it.

"Good. The door's over there. Bye, Snarky Sharky Starchy Stark." The Game Master smiled at him and teleported away.

Tony turned around. Sure enough, there was a white door. He shook his head.

"Why did it have to be white?" He complained as he opened the door and entered it.

~o0o~

Back in the Mystery Room, Tony and Loki blinked. They looked around, then at each other. The duo stood up, brushed themselves off and walked away from each other.

"Tony?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"No."

"Stark, what was that?" Steve questioned as he took a step towards him. Tony took a step back.

"No."

"Stark, you better answer before I throw you into the floor." Natasha threatened. Tony appeared to think about it before answering.

"No."

"Alright, that's it." Natasha growled as she launched herself at the billionaire. Tony instinctively flinched, preparing himself for the attack.

The hum returned right as Natasha was about to throttle her target.

"Ah, ah, ah, Agent Romanoff. I can't allow you to do that. You need him AND Loki, whether you like it or not." The Game Master scolded.

The occupants of the room could practically see the smug grin they were undoubtedly recieving.

~o0o~

In another room, not too far away, the Game Master smirked at the screen. Thor and Clint stood on either side of the Game Master, looking over their shoulders.

"So, how are they getting out of this one?" Clint asked as he sent Loki a glare.

"Aye, I would like to know this as well. I also ponder how you have come to hold my brother captive, L-"

"Thor, shush. I have one and a half rooms to go, wait until then."

"My apologies, Master of Games."

"Anyway, try and figure it out yourself. It's a Mystery Room for a reason, is it not?" The Game Master smiled at the Avengers occupying the space behind the chair.

"True." They replied. With that said, they returned to staring at the monitor.

~o0o~

In the Mystery Room, Tony and Loki refused to talk about what had happened to them while Natasha glared at the ceiling. An awkward silence filled the room before someone spoke.

That someone was, surprisingly, Thanos.

"Loki, what was it? If you don't tell me, you know what will happen." He spoke, slowly and authoritatively.

Loki gulped. "It was that day, in the Man of Iron's fortress, when the green beast threw me into the floor."

Tony stared incredulously at the God of Mischief and Lies.

"Did we see the same thing?"

Loki whipped around to face Tony. "You **must** be joking, Stark."

"Reindeer Games, I am dead serious."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, probably a retort of some kind, but he closed it instead. He didn't have any words for what just happened.

The hum returned again. Everyone waited for the Game Master to say something, but it never happened.

There was only laughter. Loud, boisterous, fall-out-of-your-chair kind of laughter.

"LOKI, YOU LOOK LIKE A FISH."

Then silence.

Loki opened his mouth to yell at the Game Master, but was cut off when they started to talk again.

"Okay, so Loki's a fish, and y'all need to go into the next room. Mister Fish and Mister Snarky Sharky Starchy Stark have already unlocked the door. Go on, move it. And I'll be taking Loki and Thanos now."

The occupants of the room looked around at each other. Suddenly, the flash of light returned. When it disappeared, Loki and Thanos were gone.

The door on the far side of the room opened. The remaining captives-I mean Avengers- shrugged their shoulders and entered the door way.


	9. Room Four

Staring into the next room everyone was really, really, REALLY confused. About what, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you…

There was a raccoon. And a tree with a face. And some aliens. And a human.

Basically, it was a stare down between the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. And it was hilarious.

The Game Master's hum sounded throughout the room, causing a look of confusion on the Guardians part and mild annoyed upward glare at the ceiling from the Avengers.

"This is golden. Absolutely golden." The Game Master laughed into the microphone. The Avengers sighed and the Guardians looked at them, puzzled.

"What is that?" The human asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Up here, Star-Lord." The Game Master called, causing Star-Lord to look up.

"Who're you?" Rocket asked rather loudly, pointing up at the ceiling.

"That's the Game Master, the person who locked us up in here." Natasha answered, crossing her arms.

"So, how do we get out?" Gamora asked, sending the ceiling a murderous glare.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The Game Master replied in a singsong way.

"I am Groot." Groot commented.

"Precisely, my friend. Precisely." The Game Master responded.

"You can understand that!?" Tony asked incredulously, pointing frantically at Groot.

"Yes, Tony. I can understand him." The Game Master deadpanned.

"Howwwwwwww…?" Tony whined.

"Because I do. Anyway, I should leave y'all to finish this room. Once you do, you have one room left in which the Avengers may retrieve Agent Barton and Mister Odinson."

"Wait, the next room is yours?" Steve questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes."

"Hm. I thought there would be more than… five rooms?" Bruce mused.

"That is correct, Doctor Banner. There are five rooms. I thought that this would be nice as a small project."

"This was a SMALL project!?" Tony shrieked. There was a static-like sound coming from the microphone. The Game Master was laughing again.

"…Yes…" The Game Master choked out between giggles.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Tony screeched.

"If you think this is bad, you should check out what I have planned!" The Game Master giggled some more.

"You are such a jerk, you know that?" Tony complained.

"Thanks, Tony. Really know how to make me feel special." The Game Master pouted.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's going on here?" Star-Lord asked.

"Tony and Bruce have been in here since the first room, and Tony doesn't like me very much. I guess I'm at least slightly tolerable to Bruce, Nat, and Steve. Maybe Loki and his companion."

"I don't like them. At all. And what was that other guy's name again?" Tony inquired.

"Th-" Steve started, but the Game Master cut him off short.

"SAY HIS NAME AND I'LL PUT YOU BACK IN THE ICE, ROGERS. I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING KILLED TODAY, ESPECIALLY BY THEM." The Game Master threatened. Blue arrows pointed at the Guardians appeared on the walls. Steve looked at them, confused and slightly affronted.

"Why would they kill you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Looooooooooooooooooooooooong story that I don't feel like telling." The Game Master droned. "Ask them if you want to- oh wait, nevermind."

The Avengers and the Guardians looked at each other. "Okay then…?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for y'all." With that, the hum reappeared and the ceiling opened. A small, cylindrical object fell from the ceiling and onto the floor. The ceiling closed as the occupants of the room went to pick it up.

"A… pen?" Star-Lord asked aloud as he picked it up, inspecting it.

"I do believe it is a pen." Drax commented, looking at it as well.

"Why would the Game Master give us a pen?" Bruce asked, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't dignified with a response.

Star-Lord clicked the pen. In the place of a ballpoint tip was a small, glowing light. He blinked at it, then clicked it again. The light went out.

"Huh. That's cool." He mumbled, clicking the light on and off repeatedly.

After a while, the clicking became very annoying to some of the other occupants. "Oh, give me that." Natasha scolded, taking the pen from Star-Lord.

"Awww…" He whined.

Natasha inspected the pen. It was still opened from the obnoxious clicking. She threw it up in the air and watched it fall back into her waiting palm. A stream of light followed the tip of the pen as gravity dragged it back down to her hand.

Natasha dropped it immediately.

The others, however, stared in confusion at the line of light that remained. It stayed for a few seconds before fading into the air.

"What? How? COOOOOL!" Tony and Star-Lord shouted, both reaching for the pen. Before either of them could pick it up, Gamora already had it in her grasp.

"So it creates whatever is drawn out of light?" She inquired, turning it in her hands. "Interesting…"

"Why don't we draw a door and get outta here?" Tony asked, attempting to take the pen from Gamora. She glared at him, causing him to shrink away in fear.

"Fine." She stated. She clicked the pen back on and drew a very basic door. Once it was drawn, it materialized… and fell to the floor with a thud. The occupants of the room stared at it in dissapointment.

The hum returned. Everyone looked up at the ceiling in expectation.

"Wow. That was dumb." The Game Master snorted.

The hum ceased and the room was silent again.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS!?" Tony screeched, waving his fist at the ceiling.

"Maybe we have to draw something to get us out?" Drax questioned.

"I am Groot." Groot suggested. Rocket looked at him like he told him the meaning of life.

"Groot, buddy, you're a genius." Rocket complimented, grabbing the pen from Gamora.

"Rocket, what are you thinking?" Star-Lord asked tentatively.

"Watch and learn." Rocket grinned like a madman.

Pen in hand, he drew in great detail one of his favorite things in the entire universe: his gun.

The gun materialized and dropped right into his arms. "Yeah, baby!" He exclaimed, tossing the pen to Bruce, who stuck it in his pocket.

Rocket pointed his gun at the wall, aiming it before he smirked.

"Time to go."

He then pulled the trigger, and the wall exploded.

Peering into the remains of the wall, the occupants saw a hallway. It was white, just like everything else, unsurprisingly.

"Do we go?" Steve asked, looking at the rest of the Avengers.

"I am Groot." Groot announced as he walked through the destroyed hole.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rocket called, chasing after him with the rest of the Guardians in an attempt to catch up.

"Well, the tree's going, so why shouldn't we?" Tony asked, strolling along behind the Guardians.

"Ugh, fine. We'll go. Just keep your guard up." Steve sighed.

With that said, the remaining Avengers followed after Tony into the final room.

 **~o0o~**

 **HELLO READERS! I know you have been with this story for 9 chapters already, but this story is coming to a close. There's one room left, and I plan to finish it either this week or next. There may or may not be a sequel to this, I haven't decided yet. But anywho, y'all get to know who the Game Master is soon! Count on it!**


	10. The Final Room: Room Five

Upon the Avengers entering the hallway, the lights went out, casting the entire space in darkness. No one could see a single thing, not even their own hand in front of their face. There was complete silence as well. No one spoke. It was quiet.

A single light turned on at the end of the hall, many yards away. It was small and dim, but just bright enough to be seen from the entrance.

The Avengers and the Guardians stood where they were and stared at it. It was like they were mesmerized by the faint glow in the distance.

But that didn't last long, because the floor dropped out from underneath their feet, causing them to plummet into the depths of the unknown.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYBODY IN THERE?" A voice shouted.

The Avengers groaned, not wanting to move or speak.

"Hey! Y'all are alive! Good, I need y'all alive." The voice mumbled.

They slowly opened their eyes. Staring down at them was a mischievously grinning teenaged girl.

"Hi." She smiled. The Avengers watched her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Natasha inquired.

"I'm the one who brought you here. Pleasure to meet you, I'm the Game Master."

"You!? But you're a kid!" Tony exclaimed, waving his accusing finger at the supposed 'Game Master'.

"And you're an idiotic genius millionaire playboy superhero philanthropist. Your point is invalid." The Game Master stuck her tongue out at Tony cheekily.

"Why you little-!" Tony lunged for the Game Master, but she easily dodged and whacked him on the back of the head. Tony fell to the floor and the Game Master turned to the other Avengers.

"Welcome to the final room."

 **~o0o~**

 **OKAY SO I MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT OF A TROLL WHEN I WROTE THIS AND I'M NOT AT ALL SORRY.**


	11. Room Five Finale: The End is here

"So this is it, huh? The final room?" Bruce questioned looking around. This room was nothing like the others. There were chairs and small tables littered around the space. Along one wall lay several security screens. Below them was a dashboard full of switches and buttons and knobs and lights. One could only guess what they all did.

"Yep!" The Game Master replied, popping the 'P'.

"What's your real name?" Steve asked, standing up only to tower over the girl.

"Fiona. Fiona Parrish."

"Nice name."

"Thank you!"

"Where are Thor and Clint?" Natasha asked, eyeing up Fiona.

"We're right here, Tash."

Turning around, the Avengers saw Clint and Thor, completely unharmed and smiling.

"Did she do anything to either of you?" Steve asked, still on guard.

"Anything bad, you mean. She did make us lunch." Clint replied casually.

"It was very satisfying! We also drew in what you Midgardians call 'coloring books'." Thor announced.

"They were of us. It was really cute." Clint commented, smiling at Fiona.

"Also, I may or may not have given Loki a moustache. And glasses." Fiona added, raising her hand.

"What was the point of all this?" Bruce questioned. Fiona shrugged.

"I was bored."

The silence that followed was deafening. "You did _this_ because you were _BORED_!?" Tony shrieked.

"Yep."

"I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Aw, that hurts my feelings." Fiona sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. Upon recieving no response, Fiona sighed.

"I'm guessing you want to leave now?" She asked, looking each of the Avengers in the eye.

"Yes." They answered.

"I have a question, though. Where are the others? The ones from the last room?" Bruce questioned.

Fiona looked at him. "I sent them back to where they belong."

"Oh."

Fiona sighed. "Time for y'all to leave, huh."

"Yeah."

Clint walked over to Fiona. She lifted her head to see him face-to-face. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid. Don't get into too much trouble, ya hear?"

Fiona blinked. Tears pricked at her eyes and she hugged him back, crying into his shirt. "M-mhm."

"Be good, kiddo."

"I will."

Pulling away from Clint, Fiona wiped her tears and smiled the most heartbroken smile the Avengers had ever seen.

"See y'all around someday, maybe. Don't miss me too much, okay?"

The Avengers nodded. Even though they hadn't known her long, Fiona was special to them, but they didn't know why. "We won't."

Fiona gave them one last nod, snapped her fingers, and the mystery room disappeared.

 **~o0o~**

 **This is it, the end of the mystery room. It was extremely entertaining to write, and I hope y'all will give me the pleasure of writing another one. I also want to cry a little right now...**

 **Goodbye, mystery room...**

 **For now.**


End file.
